


Truth or Dare?

by Darken_Rahl_P200085



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Slave, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darken_Rahl_P200085/pseuds/Darken_Rahl_P200085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler meets Norman and Andy at the studio while they were trying to find a truth or dare board game. He convinces them to join in and he ends up being brutally used as a sex-slave by the men he loves. After the game is done Andy realizes what he has done and apologizes to the boy. Chandler forgives him and decides he wants to be only with him and not be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the story. This is my first so go easy on me. If you want any changes don't feel awkward to tell me and if you have any other requests let me know, I'd be more than pleased to fulfill another request of yours. I really enjoyed writing this story.  
> P.S. Sorry if it's not meeting your standards.

**_ Truth Or Dare? _ **

Chandler went to the studio to get the new script for the movie. He was surprised to find there Andy and Norman because he thought everyone else had already taken the script. The boy worshipped them but mostly Andy, he didn't make it obvious thought.  He always tried to be cool around them.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

"Hello Chandler, everything's fine." Andy said

"Hi kiddo how are ya?" Said Norman using his teasing voice, he knew that Chandler hated to be called a kiddo but he did it anyway.

"Fine Norm!" The boy answered, pretending he didn't mind the way Norman had just called him.

"So what are you guys doing here? I thought you already had the script."

"Oh no we are not here for the script, we are going to my place to play board games and we came here because Norman has a cool one in his trailer."

Chandler felt a bit disappointed for not been invited but although he was extremely shy he asked:

"Oh, ok! Can I come and play too?"

"I don't know Chandler that board game is for adults and I don't know if you can participate."

"I hate to admit it but he is right!" Norman said.

Chandler felt furious and disappointed at the same time because he knew that he was very young but until now that had never stopped him when he was with them. They only teased him about his age.

"Come on I can handle it. What kind of game is it anyway?"

Andrew and Norman looked each other a little bit confused until Norman nodded Andrew to answer.

"It's called Dirty truth or dare, you practically have to..."

"I know what you have to do!" Chandler completed the phrase. "You choose whether you want to be asked a truth question or be challenged into a dare. I don't see why it is for adults only. I can pretend I am a chicken or bark like a dog too, we play that often at school."

“You see the dirty truth or dare game has questions and dares for adults, like sex and private stuff. We play this a lot.”

Chandler was well aware of what the dirty truth or dare was but for some reason he was turned on when he was the innocent and the others explained him dirty stuff. He was not going to miss this chance, he always wanted to be something more with the guys and he knew that the game had naked dares and stuff.

"Come on guys I can and most importantly I want to do it. You always say I am very mature."

Andrew and Norman both wanted to have a little fun with the boy. Their only difference was that Andy had actual feelings about Chandler while Norman just wanted to have a good time.

Andrew and Norman looked each other almost dazed by how much Chandler wanted to participate. Norman winked at Andy and he nodded back affirmatively.

"I am going to bring the game you guys wait in the car."

"Ok! Chandler are you going to call you parents or something?"

"Wait that means I am gonna play!? Awesome" Said the boy not being able to hide his joy.  
"Oh... um, I'll just text my mom that I'll be at your house to have a look at the script and play video games and stuff."

"Ok!" Andrew retorted.

Norman came back holding the game.  
"You guys are still here, let's go."

They went to Andy's -rental- house...

Although Andrew couldn't wait to start he didn't want to make it obvious so he asked just like every other time they went to his place.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink before we start?"

“No I am fine.”   
Said Chandler trying to be cool. He couldn't wait for the game to start. He hoped that he would learn personal things about Andy and Norm and even get to see them naked if he was lucky, but his teenage mind hadn't considered the possibility of him being the one standing naked before the group. He was extremely shy but he was so excited about what he could witness that he had completely forgot about his participation in the game.

"I am good too. Let's start!"  
Norman answered while preparing the game.

Andrew understood what Norman had in mind because he was never rushing when they were about to play cards or other games. Despite the fact that he knew that what they were about to do wasn't moral, he couldn't resist anymore and he was willing to make that move no matter the cost, although the idea of Norman be in it didn't excited him so much, he couldn't think of something to prevent Norman's participation.

"So guys, I know the basics but what are the rules of that board game?"

"I don't really remember. It's been a while since the last time I played.  Norman, do something useful and explain us the rules."  
Andy joked.

"It's simple. We decide which player will start first , he chooses whether he will be asked a truth question, be challenged into a dare or be challenged into a double dare. Then the group draws a card from the deck here and asks the player the question. As for the turn, we go clockwise.

"Guys, what is the double-dare?"

"It's for... uhmm... it has some very... intense dares... Me and Norman usually asked for a double dare when we were a little drunk or something" Andy said blushing because he had just said that he was drinking in front of Chandler. It's not like he was a drunkard but he still didn't want the boy to know.

"Oh... I see... now I know the rules let's start."

They sat on the floor. Chandler wanted to be brave and he volunteered to go first.

"Guys I want to start first."

"No you are new at this and I explained the rules. Andy will go first. It's only fair"

"Oh, fine! I'll start. Guys ask me."

"Ok. Truth or Dare?"  
Chandler asked already blushing as the thoughts of the potential future were spinning in his head.

"Mmmm... well I think truth is a good way to start."

Chandler felt a little bit disappointed because he expected Andy to ask for a dare, but he kept hoping for something more intense. His mind was still thinking more of what could happen to the others and he hadn't considered of what could happen to him.

"Chicken!"  
Norman joked while drawing a card.  
He showed the card to Chandler before reading it out loud.  
"When and where was the last time you masturbated?"

Chandler felt aroused and waited to hear the man's answer eagerly.

Andy felt both reveled up and a bit of shame at the same time.   
"Oh... Well it was... wait a minute, Chandler you know what masturbation is, right?"

Not only the boy knew but the first time he ever did it he was thinking of Andy.

Chandler felt annoyed by the question but also found it cute that Andrew was interested about him.  
"Of course I know, I am not a baby. Now answer, don't try to avoid it." The boy chuckled.

"Oh, yeah it was.. yesterday in the living room."  
Andy said fast while blushing.

"I guess it's good we didn't sit on the couch to play" The boy said laughing.

"Hahaha well Andy I think the little one has a point." Norman laughed loudly.

"Do you think so?" Andrew said laughing softly.

"Norman truth or dare?" Asked the boy interrupting the conversation while trying to hide the smile that was spreading across his lips. He knew Norman was a bit more risky than Andy.

"Dare" Norman said with confidence.

Andrew drew a card. He also showed the card to Chandler before reading it out loud.  
When the boy saw what was written on the card he licked his lips subconsciously.

"Norman you have to kiss the butt of the player standing opposite to you, leaving a hickey."

Chandler didn't know what to think. The fact that, he would see Norman kissing Andy's ass or that he would be able to see Andy's butt in the first place.

"Alright, remove your pants and underwear." Norman said imposingly.

Andrew got up, he pulled down his pants and underwear just barely to expose his ass, he didn’t want to reveal anything more than what he had to. Normally he would be embarrassed but he knew that if he chickened out then Chandler wouldn't do anything interesting because of his shyness.

Norman fell on his knees. He attached his mouth on the man's left butt cheek sucking and biting. Norman liked the fact that the boy was watching. After a couple of minutes of sucking and biting he finally detached from Andy's ass leaving a bluish mark behind. Andrew pulled back his pants and boxers and silently sat on the floor again.

The boy got hard in the view of the mark and he felt reveled up. He still hadn't realized it was his turn until the very moment Norman asked:

"Chandler, truth or dare?"

The boy was caught off guard by the question. He felt excited and panicked. He wanted to prove that he was able to handle the game just like the others, he wanted them to see that he was not the little shy boy they thought he was -even if it was true- so he assertively answered:

"DOUBLE DARE"

Both Norman and Andrew felt butterflies in their stomachs. They knew this was their chance. But unlike Norman Andy had feelings about the boy and he didn't want him to be pushed in something he wasn't ready for or willing to do.

"Chandler, are you sure about this? Double dares are quite... difficult to deal with." Andrew said having look that indicated affection.

Norman at first thought that Andy had just ruined everything and that the boy was going to ask for something else but with a second thought he understood that this was Chandler. His thirteen-year old friend.

"Yeah kiddo Andy is right, are you sure 'bout this? After the card is drawn there is no way back!"

"Yeah I am sure! Bring it on!"

Andrew pulled the card hesitantly but with hidden excitement. Once again he showed Norman the card before reading it. They both licked their lips subconsciously at the view of the printed Double-Dare on the card.

“You are going to be a slave to the rest of the group to use you as they wish for a long as they want.”  Andy said clearing his throat.”

“I guess I can do that. So what do you guys want me to do?” Said the boy with an innocent voice not knowing what the two men were planning for him.

Norman winked with a kinky way at Andy who responded back affirmatively with a shrug.

“First get up and… strip naked!”  Norman commanded!

Chandler dazed as the man’s words hit his ears. He wanted to be with them but he was also extremely shy. He couldn’t just get up and remove his clothes in front of the men he loved, especially as their servant and not as their lover. But he was going to hold his ground no matter what. He just couldn’t quail now. He got up standing proud.

“Can I have some instructions please? I am going to do it. It’s just I can’t strip naked like that.”

“I think I gave you an order boy” Norman said in a serious tone.

“Well I am a servant to all the members of the group! Andy will you please give me some instructions? It will be easier that way”

Andrew loved the boy, but he was overwhelmed by the situation and wanted to experience Chandler’s shyness to it’s full potential.

“I can Chandler but I won’t. You were given an order and you have to do it exactly as you were told. There will be a penalty the next time that you will question an order!”

Chandler felt his inner world collapsing, he couldn’t believe that the men he loved –and especially Andy – treated him like that. But even if this was the case he was a man –or a boy- of honor and he was not going to back down. The situation was a challenge he accepted, after all he wanted them to want him like that and even as a servant but he at least he waited if not respect a little bit of affection. He loved them, he didn’t want to be treated like this. And for sure he was not a pervert, he never had the intention to be with both of them at the same time. He wanted to choose. 

Chandler nodded. He slowly removed his shirt not to tease them but because he was disappointed. The hard-on he had, had faded away.

Norman bit his lower lip when he saw the boy’s bare chest. He loved the boy’s nipples. Norman started to get an erection while ideas of what he could have the boy do popped in his overwhelmed by the status quo mind.

Andy’s dick started to get hard too. He was looking at the boy who hesitantly asked:

“Do you want me to remove my socks too?”

Andrew spoke without considering the tone of his voice.

“Which part of strip naked didn’t you understand?” said having a look of lust and madness on his face.

Chandler didn’t say anything. He removed his socks and unzipped his pants. His shyness had spread from his red cheeks to his chest. For some reason he was feeling aroused instead of being nervous. After removing his pants, he grew harder than before. Chandler wanted to remove his underwear as fast as he could to avoid awkwardness but Andy told him to do it slowly. The very moment he removed his underwear and saw Norman and Andrew staring at his five-inched dick he felt his heart beat raising and his blood boiling. Pre-come started to ooze from the tip of his uncircumcised penis.

“What do we have here?” Norman chuckled. “Someone is really excited about this, aren’t you kiddo?”

Chandler was too dazed to answer.

“Well you should take care of that” Andy said while biting his lip. “Touch yourself for us, we might even help you get off If you are a nice boy.”

“Yeah, you can cum whenever you want but you must last at least one minute from the moment you will start or else from three fingers you will just get two.” Said Norman having something really extreme in mind for the boy, if he failed to complete the task under his terms.

Chandler didn’t know what to say. He enjoyed the physical pleasure, but his feelings were really hurt. Even Andy was against him.

“What do you mean by saying that I will only get two fingers if I fail?” Asked the boy, hesitantly.

Not even Andrew had realized what Norman had in mind as punishment until he heard Chandler asking. Andy knew that it would be too much for the boy to handle but his lust had overwhelmed him so he didn’t say anything.

“You will know when we get there, remember you’re our slave for as long as we want. Now start jacking off” Norman commanded.

“Ok” the boy nodded not with disappointment anymore but with a dose of fear in his voice.

Chandler gripped his dick using his left hand, moving up and down softly in order to pass the test. His pre-come was moistening the shaft and the head of the penis. Everything seemed to go as planned until suddenly Andrew started rubbing the boy’s chest and teasing his sensitive hard nipples. Norman fell on his knees, he started to suck the boys balls, teasing his pubic hair while squeezing his ass. Chandler couldn’t take it anymore, he came in his hand and a few of the semen went to Norman’s hair, but luckily he didn’t notice. Norman licked the boy’s dick clean. Andy grabbed the boy’s hand and sucked a couple of fingers, then he ordered Chandler to lick the rest of it off of his hand.

Chandler’s body was trembling from the pleasure he had just received. Thought he felt disappointed, he decided to play their game because the faster he would co-operate the faster this emotional torture would over.

“Great job for a novice! But you failed to last for one minute, so when the time comes you’ll suffer the consequences.”

Chandler just lowered his head without saying anything while waiting for the men’s next command.

Norman nodded Andrew to come and talk, after whispering for a couple of minutes Andy announced their decision:

“Okay Chandler now you are going to suck me off” the man said while removing his shirt, jeans and boxers.

Chandler felt dazed, that’s all he wanted to do but not like that. He didn’t have a choice anyway, he fell on his knees before the man, he was astonished by how big Andy’s dick was, he didn’t know if he could take it all in. The boy put his hand around Andy’s dick. Andrew gasped. His lips wrapped around the man’s shaft sucking the head while stroking the base. Andy grabbed the boy’s hair and slowly forced him to take more until had taken it all in even his balls. Chandler’s eyes were watering so much that it was like he was crying. With a couple of flicks of his tongue the man came shooting down the boy’s throat. Chandler had no choice but to swallow since Andrew was still holding him against his cock from the hair but he didn’t mind, although he would prefer to swallow willingly and not being forced into it.

Norman was just sitting there enjoying the view.

“Judging by Andy’s look you did a good job kiddo, now come here.”

The boy obeyed. “What now?” He asked, while whipping his eyes from the tears that had occur during the blowjob, having a resentful tone in his voice.

Andy was still recovering from the blowjob.

“Fall on your hands and knees and stop having this attitude or I’ll have to give you another penalty!” Norman said assertively.

Chandler didn’t say anything, he just obeyed.

“Good now show me your asshole”

Chandler just did what Norman asked without questioning his orders. He had never felt so exposed in his whole life, so ashamed.

Andrew now that he was relaxed he started to realize what he was doing, he was sharing the one he loved most in the world with someone who just wanted to have fun. He was starting to perceive his actions. Norman’s voice interrupted his pondering.

“Come here Andy, and have the little one blow you again, I know you can take it and that you want it.”

Andrew obeyed out of habit. Somehow Norman had become the only dominant in the game.

When Chandler took Andy in his mouth he felt something wet, Norman’s  tongue licking around his hole. The feeling was extraordinary. Norman used his hands to spread the boy’s cheeks for easier access. He licked over it, eager to reach and achieve his goal and fuck the boy, finally after a lot of teasing, he pushed his tongue past the ring. The boy was really tight and he needed a little more licking before been able to take a finger since lube wasn’t going to be used but despite that Norman moved a finger alongside with his tongue. It stung a little bit but the burning was worse since Norman was moving his finger very fast in and out of the boy’s hole. Chandler wanted to shout but he had Andy in his mouth, his blue eyes started to water again, not from what he had in his mouth but from the incomplete preparation for the insertion of a finger moving that fast that he had received from Norman. After Chandler got used to the burning and started to respond Norman’s thrusts, the man spitted directly in the hole and added a second finger. Chandler felt his body full with the addition, the man’s fingers hit the boy’s prostate. His whole body trembled from the intrusions, a dick in his mouth and two fingers and a tongue in his ass. Andrew hadn’t come yet being exhausted from the previous orgasm.

After a while Norman said:

“Normally I should add a third finger to open you up properly but you lost that benefit as a punishment for coming early.” Norman detached from the boy’s ass, he pulled his dick out of his pants and pushed the head in the boy’s hole.

Chandler got panicked, he knew that this was going to hurt. Andy could see the fear in the eyes of the boy but before he was able to say anything Norman pushed the rest of his dick in Chandler. The boy started tearing, he was feeling pleasure and pain but the physical pain combined with the emotional he felt were unbearable. Norman started to jack the Chandler off to reduce the boy’s reflexive resistance. After a while Chandler grew to like the feeling and tried to meet Norman’s thrusts. A couple of minutes later Norman came calling Chandler’s name. When the boy felt the man’s hot cum in him, not only he came releasing his load in Norman’s hand but he also almost choked on Andy’s dick. The vibes from Chandler’s choke reached Andrew to another orgasm. The man pulled out and came on the boys pale face.

Chandler burst into tears after a while.

“Come on it was not that bad” said Norman relaxing on the couch. “I can think of a couple of interesting things I want you to do.“

Andrew went to hug and comfort Chandler, he whispered “I am so sorry.”

“Norman that’s enough the game is over. I am taking Chandler home”

“Oh, fine. I guess it is good for now”

Andy helped the naked -and crying- Chandler to get dressed. After they were both ready, they left.

Andy couldn’t look in the boy’s eyes because he realized that he had treated the one he loved like he was some kind of slut. Chandler didn’t say anything, he was just staring the road.

Andy suddenly pulled off the road and turned off the ignition.

“Chandler… I… I am so, so, so sorry about this. I can’t believe I did that to you.”

 

The boy answered crying

“For what are you sorry exactly? I loved you and you treated me like I was a whore. You know… I could resist, I could have said that I don’t want to participate anymore, but I wanted to see if you were going to say anything or do something. You know I was doing my best with that first blowjob, you didn’t have to force me… And you also allowed Norman to use me like that. Now you are just saying you are sorry?“

“I am sorry about everything…I didn’t mean to… Wait! You said you love me?”

“Yeah, I didn’t make it obvious though I wanted you to find out, because if you had tried to discover if I liked you or not, that would indicate that you have some feelings for me too.”

“Oh, Chandler… I have feelings for you too. I just didn’t make a move because I thought you liked Norman”

“Well actually I did! But not anymore, not after the way he treated me. To be honest I don’t know if I love you anymore. But even if I liked you both I was never gonna do what you did to me, I was going to choose one of you. You manipulated me, you knew I was going to ask for a double-dare didn’t you? And if you really loved me why did you treat me like that? You shared me with Norman like I was your property”

Andrew started crying. Truth has many faces and this time she had shown the cruelest of them all.

“I am sorry about everything, I was so excited about being with you that I didn’t care about you. But I do love you and I hated that I had to share you, too. Can you forgive me? Do… do you still love me? I’ll do anything to make it up to you”

“Oh, god… Yes I love you. But I don’t want ever to feel like that again.”

“I will never let something like this happen again. I swear! And I want you only for me. I mean if you don’t mind…”

“I am only yours and you are only mine!”

The boy felt relieved in the man’s embrace, he had forgiven everything before he even stepped into the car, but he wanted Andrew to try.

“Andy?”

“Yeah”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare”

“I dare you to never leave me and to treat me like your lover, not like your slave.”

“I promise!” Andy answered confidently. “Chandler truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Is it truth that you will at least try to forgive me?”

“I already have!” said the boy affectionately.

The man kissed the boy’s wet, because of the tears, lips and turned on the engine…

 

The end…

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to receive requests. Just comment me your requests and I'll write them as soon as I can :) .


End file.
